Traditionally, displays of electronic devices have formed a part of an electronic device or been connected to the electronic device by means of a cable or other wired or wireless connection. Examples of such displays are the displays of a mobile phone and a desktop or a deskside computer. These displays provide a small-size or large-size, TV-like view on the information shown on the display.
Wearable displays, such as near-eye displays, have also been developed. Near-eye-type displays can e.g. be used for shifting the TV-like user experience towards a virtual presence in the displayed scene type user experience.